Racers 1
by DarkShine07
Summary: This is a warriors series only called Racers and with horses, for all you horsecat lovers, this is the series for you! Pls R&R!


Racers: Canyon Herd

**Chapter 1**

**Blacky raced across the plains. His heart soared as an eagle called overhead. He galloped faster as the wind began blowing. Suddenly another horse, then another, and another, jumped beside him. More and more appeared as he slowed. They were racing with him now. The red horse in front of him turned on him. He reared up as Blacky skidded to a halt. The others stopped. Then they all attacked. Blacky was thrown to the ground. Pain seared through hid body. He neighed for help, but who would help a horseypet? A huge hoof rose above his head. He tried to roll out of the way, but it was too late. **

**Blacky woke with a start. He was panting heavily. He stood up in his stall. He shook his mane and headed for his water bucket. The human water tasted horrible, but he was used to it. "What are you doing up?" Blacky turned to see Patch staring at him from the stall beside his own. "I…just had a bad dream is all." He nickered back. **

"**Oh,_ that_ one again?" Patch asked. Blacky had told Patch about his dreams before. He had the same one very often. **

"**Yes, but it means nothing." _I think_ he added silently. **

**Patch sighed and turned back to his sleeping position. **

**Blacky closed his eyes and waited for sleep. **

**The next day, after the humans had put him in a pasture, he grazed with Patch and Foxy. He looked over the fence. Somewhere out there wild horses were grazing too. He had always hoped to be one of them. Yet he knew nothing about their life. **

"**Will you quit wasting the grass?" He looked to see Foxy glaring at him. "Seriously Blacky, if you aren't going to eat it, don't put it in your mouth." Foxy finished and lowered her head again. Blacky sighed and gulped down his mouthful. He walked over to look out at the far off canyons. He thought he saw a flash of silver, but he wasn't sure. He looked down at the fence again. He could easily jump over it. But should he? He wanted so badly to be free. But what would happen to him if he left the safety of his humans? He didn't know how to take care of himself, and he would miss his friends, especially Patch. But he could make new friends. **

**He walked away from the fence. He sighed, turned and galloped back towards it. He was sure he was meant to be wild, so he would try. Patch and Foxy followed him, thinking it was only a game. When he jumped the fence the friendly looks on their faces faded and they stopped. **

"**What are you doing?" Patch neighed. Foxy looked equally outraged. Blacky stopped. He looked both his friends in the eyes. "I'm just going to explore. I won't be gone long." He finally said although he wasn't sure how long he would be gone. **

"**Are you crazy? There are _wild horses_ out there!" Foxy said. "I know, that is why I'm going." Before either of them could say anything else he turned and galloped away. **

**He was sure this was his life. He looked around at all the unfamiliar shrubs and landscape. **

**When he reached the canyon entrance he slowed and stared up at the soaring rocks. He could smell all kinds of scents. Most of them signs of other horses living here. One scent was stronger than them all. He couldn't place it. He walked forward as the smell grew stronger. There was a small opening, and a pond of the freshest water. He took a long gulp. This was the smell. Fresh water. Or was it? Another smell had caught his attention. He heard the grass move around him. What was going on? His heart began to pound. He was breaking into a light sweat. All his instincts told him to turn and run. But he had to find a wild horse to talk to. **

**Suddenly he fell to the ground, pain surging through his body. Another horse was upon him. It was a chestnut stallion. He was about two years old, the same as Blacky. But he was a lot stronger. He pawed at Blacky. Blacky fought back the best he could. He rolled onto his belly and jumped up. The chestnut flew up through the air and landed a few feet behind him. He turned to face his attacker although he knew he should have run away. **

"**What are you doing here, _horseypet_?" the chestnut spat. He looked very angry. "I was looking for a wild horse, like…. you." Blacky stuttered. "Why would a horseypet want to talk to a herdborn horse?" He was beginning to look a little more curious. "I… I wanted to know about your life, and just to see a horse like you… I am honored." Blacky added. Maybe flattery would help him this time. "Thank you. But if I ever catch you on my territory again-"He stopped as one other horse stepped out from behind the bushes. "That is enough Redhoof. We must treat our visitor with respect." Redhoof lowered his head and said "Yes, Whitesky." Whitesky turned her gaze towards Blacky. "You have impressed me, for a horseypet at least. I expected you to flee." Blacky could have never hoped for a compliment such as this from a wild horse. "Th…Thank you Whitesky." Whitesky nodded her approval. Redhoof looked at Blacky, all his hostility had faded. If Whitesky liked him, so did Redhoof. "You fought well. I wonder…no, it could never be. You would never accept." Whitesky turned to leave. Redhoof looked with a new feeling in his eyes at Blacky. What were they thinking? "What? What would I never accept?" He had summoned all his courage to ask this. Whitesky turned with a gleam in her eye. "I just wondered if you might like to join Canyon Herd." **

**Blacky couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was it possible he _wasn't_ dreaming? He wasn't still in his stall sleeping? **

"**I knew it would be too much for you to handle." Whitesky sighed. "No…I mean, it sounds great, but what about all my friends?" Blacky asked. "I don't want them. I am sorry but you have proven yourself worthy by fighting Redhoof. I understand it is a lot to ask. There fore I will give you until tomorrow at sunrise to decide. Meet me back here to tell me your decision." With that Whitesky gave Redhoof a look and they jumped into the bush and were gone. **

**Blacky turned back towards his home as he pondered what had just happened. He had just been invited into a wild herd! More than he could have ever dreamed for had just come true. All this brought him back to his dream. What did it mean? If it meant anything. Was that what would become of him if he joined the herd? **

**When he arrived back home Patch and Foxy wanted to know everything. He told them word for word. **

"**Are your seriously thinking about joining them?" Patch asked after Foxy had trotted off. "Yes. I know it would mean leaving you behind, but it is what I have always wanted!"**

**Patch seemed to understand. **

**Chapter 2**

**Blacky said goodbye to his two friends and jumped the fence. **

**He had decided to join the Canyon Herd. He couldn't help but feel good about leaving his friends. He galloped as fast as he could. He felt lighter than a feather. He could smell the fresh water coming into range. The canyons were closing in on him as he got closer and closer. He saw the water and halted. He sniffed the air. Whitesky and another horse were approaching. Then they appeared. A bay horse was beside Whitesky. He was older than Blacky by far. He had a strong build and a gentle look in his eye. "So this is the horseypet you had in mind? He doesn't even look like a horseypet." What a compliment. Blacky felt a warm glow to know both of these horses approved of him. "Yes." Whitesky turned to Blacky. "Now. What is your decision?" Blacky took a deep breath. "I have decided…" He saw the tenseness in their bodies. Did they really want him to join?**

"…**to join the Canyon Herd." He finished and looked at them both expecting them to regret even considering a horseypet. **

**But instead Whitesky sighed and relief poured into her eyes. **

"**Ok then. Now that you are officially part of Canyon Herd you deserve to know who I am and who he is." She nodded towards the bay stallion beside her. "I am Whitesky, leader of Canyon Herd. This is Eagleheart, deputy of Canyon Herd." Blacky gazed at them in awe. The two leaders of his new herd _liked_ him? It was almost too much for him. But excitement took over. "Come." Whitesky beckoned. She and Eagleheart lead the way. The canyon twisted and curved all around him. Blacky followed them up a path into a dark cave. The tunnel got darker and he followed by scent alone. Suddenly a bolt of light blinded him. He blinked and he looked to see that before him was a grassy space with horses grazing. Each one was different in their own way. But they all glared at him. His excitement died. These horses didn't want him here. He just had to prove that he was worthy of them. **

**A familiar face appeared. It was Redhoof. He smiled and walked towards him. "So you decided to join horseypet." "Yes." Blacky smiled in return. Perhaps he did have one friend here. **

**Whitesky leaped up onto a ledge jutting out from the canyon walls. "Horses of Canyon Herd, I have an important announcement to make." The horses stopped grazing and walked over to stand below the ledge. "We have a new member of Canyon Herd." Gasps from the horses sounded. They looked from one to another. Whitesky ignored their gasps. "Our new member is right here." She looked down at Blacky. "What he is a horseypet!" A paint horse called.**

"**We all know that, Spottedpelt. But I have seen this horse fight Redhoof." Whitesky replied. "Anyone could beat that scrap of a horse." Spottedpelt sneered. Redhoof glared at him. **

**Spottedpelt leaped towards Blacky. "Your horse meat, horseypet!" He neighed. He landed in front of Blacky and reared up.**

**But Blacky was ready. He jutted out of the way as the flailing hooves came down beside him. He laid back his ears, "We'll see about that." He whinnied. Blacky reared up and the two horses clashed. Spottedpelt bit into Blacky numerously. Even though he hurt all over Blacky fought back. He bit back. **

**Spottedpelt lost his footing and stumbled down. Blacky saw his chance. He leaped at Spottedpelt's back. His hooves landed squarely and the horse collapsed. Blacky stood before him ready for more. **

"**Enough." It was Whitesky. "You now see why I was impressed with him, do you not?" The herd nickered agreement. Blacky had proven himself strong and smart at least. **

**Spottedpelt got up shaking wearily. "You may have won this time, but you never will again, horseypet." He limped away to a small black hole. Another horse with small spots walked out. She nickered and took him inside. "That is Nightfur. She is our medicine horse." Redhoof said as he walked up beside him. "You fought well." **

"**Now if we can get back…" Whitesky called again from the ledge. "This horse must now receive his new name. From this day forth, we shall know him as Blackhoof. Eagleheart, you are apprentice less. Blackhoof shall be your apprentice." Eagleheart walked forward and lowered his head to Blackhoof's level. "I trust you to pass on all your knowledge to him." Whitesky finished. Eagleheart touched Blackhoof's nose with his and he turned. Blackhoof followed him feeling very awkward. **

**Blackhoof stopped at the edge of the gathered horses. "You can let Redhoof explain things to you. I expect you to meet me by the warriors' cave tomorrow morning." With that he turned and left. Others left too. None of them had friendly faces on. Redhoof walked over to him. "Don't mind them, it will take time. But I like you." Blackhoof was happy that he had a friend. "Thanks, I like you too." He nickered. **

"**Come on; let me show you the apprentices' cave." Redhoof offered. Blackhoof got up and followed him. There was a small hole in the canyon wall. They walked inside. Two other horses were inside. "Blackhoof, meet Sandhoof," he motioned to a lightly colored chestnut mare. "And Stripehoof." He motioned to the dun stallion with a stripe going down his back.**

"**Don't think about sleeping anywhere near me, horseypet." Stripehoof spat. "Me either!" Sandhoof put in. **

"**Don't listen to them Blackhoof. You aren't a horseypet, not anymore." Blackhoof was happy to hear Redhoof standing up for him. **

**They moved into sleeping position at the edge of the cave's wall. Sleep flooded into Blackhoof's brain. He was so tired and tomorrow was going to be a big day for him. His new life seemed great already.**

**Chapter 3**

**Blackhoof woke up when the first rays of sunlight were appearing. He looked beside himself and saw the treacherous gaze of Stripehoof. He snorted and got up then stalked out of the cave. **

**Sandhoof woke as he left and followed him. "They have always been snobs." Redhoof said from Blackhoof's other side. Blackhoof sighed. He would just have to ignore them. **

"**We are going to take you two on a tour today." Eagleheart nickered to Redhoof and Blackhoof. Beside Eagleheart stood the palomino Sagestripe. Sagestripe was Redhoof's mentor. **

**Eagleheart turned and walked toward the dark tunnel leading out of camp. Sagestripe thoughtfully looked at Blackhoof then turned to follow.**

"**I think he likes you." Redhoof managed before the darkness swallowed them up. Once again Blackhoof followed by scent alone. This time it was different because he was following the scent of Eagleheart and Sagestripe. Redhoof also was beside him though. The darkness finally ended and the path twisted downward. **

"**What do you smell?" Sagestripe asked. Blackhoof took a deep breath. "I smell… camp, some sort of herb, and fresh water." "I do too. But I also smell the Training Cave." Redhoof put in. **

"**Very good Redhoof. Of course I don't expect Blackhoof to know what the Training Cave is. Also that herb is sage." Sagestripe replied. "Mmmm" Redhoof nickered. Blackhoof had never tasted it but he knew he wanted to now. **

**The path ended and they were on flat land once again. **

"**Here is the fresh water you were thinking of." Eagleheart moved away some tall stalks of grass to reveal a small pool of water. "It is called Camp Pool." Redhoof whispered. Blackhoof took a sip then they continued onward. **

**They took the path leading deeper into Canyon Herd territory. The canyons curved as they continued on. Small paths opened up. They stopped at one in peculiar. **

"**This is Center Stone Path. It leads to where our monthly Gatherings are held, at Center Stone." Sagestripe neighed.**

"**All four herds meet there. The leaders stand up on Center Stone to talk to everyone. I haven't been to a Gathering yet, but I will soon!" Redhoof explained excitedly. Four herds? Blackhoof wondered what they were like. "What are the other three herds called?" He asked. "They are Mountain Herd, Gorge Herd, and Cloud Herd." Redhoof replied. He added a sneer when saying the Mountain Herd. "What is wrong with Mountain Herd?" Blackhoof continued. "O, _them. _They are responsible for Starsky's death. He was our last leader. They killed him a battle over territory. None of us like them now." Redhoof said it with pure hatred. "Yes. Starsky lives with Sky Herd now. He watches us every night from Sky Pelt though." Eagleheart added looking upward. Blackhoof followed his gaze. All he saw were clouds and a few birds soaring through the air. **

"**Sky Herd is the herd that watches over us all. All of the herds' deaths go there when they die. Sky Pelt is what you see at night. The band of stars, it is them watching over us." Redhoof interpreted. All the information welled up inside his brain. "We will show you Center Stone tomorrow. For now, we must continue." Sagestripe whinnied and they went on. They took a path that went around Center Stone. **

**The canyons began to fade and trees appeared here and there. A small river flowed along the edge of the trees. "That river goes into Gorge Herd's territory." Redhoof once again read Blackhoof's mind. "Do you smell that?" Eagleheart asked. "Yes. It is disgusting." Blackhoof answered. "That is Gorge Herd. Their border is on the other side of the river. Soon we will be coming up on Mountain Herd's border as well." **

**They turned away from Gorge Herd and walked north. Blackhoof soon scented another new smell. It was Mountain Herd he guessed. "Yes you are right." Sagestripe said after asking him what smell it was. As they neared the border a large heap of rocks appeared. "That would be Lizard Rocks. They are a breeding ground for lizards as you could guess." Redhoof said. They continued north as it turned into east. The land turned from trees into flat land. "There is the Cloud Herd border." Sagestripe neighed. They stopped and Blackhoof sniffed the border. Another new smell. "We should head back to camp. Sagestripe gather some sage to bring back." Eagleheart said. He turned back into Canyon Herd territory and galloped off. "Come on!" Redhoof neighed. Blackhoof galloped off after them and back to camp.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Horses of Canyon Herd! I have an important announcement. As you know the Gathering will be held tonight." Whitesky spoke from a top the High Ledge. It was seven moons since Blackhoof's tour of the land. He had been doing well since. "I wonder who Whitesky has chosen to go." Redhoof said to Blackhoof. Secretly, Blackhoof wanted to go, but he knew he was way to new to the herd to be allowed to go. **

"**Not even in your dreams Redhoof." It was Stripehoof. "Whitesky would never choose low lives like you and Blackhoof." Sandhoof finished for him. **

"**Just be quiet, grass brain." Redhoof retorted. "You tell them Redhoof." Blackhoof said after the others had stalked away.**

"**The horses I have chosen to go are, Eagleheart, Sagestripe, Spottedpelt, Nightfur, Cinderpelt, Sandhoof, and Stripehoof. We shall meet now." Whitesky finished and horses that were not attending moved away from High Ledge. **

"**Don't worry Redhoof. I'm sure you will be going soon." Blackhoof tried to make his friend feel better. "Aw don't worry about me Blackhoof. Besides, I'd rather wait for you to be able to go with me." Redhoof always made Blackhoof feel better. **

"**Blackhoof, Could you to go and collect some herbs for me?" Nightfur called before the meeting started. "Sure." He replied back. "See you later!" He called back to Redhoof as he cantered towards the tunnel. He galloped along. He wondered what Patch and Foxy were doing right now. Then he began to wonder if he would ever feel right in his new home. Redhoof liked him, but that was only one horse. All the others teased him about being a horseypet. **

**One day he would be going to a Gathering, and then he could prove that he wasn't just a horseypet. He wasn't a horseypet. **

**He stopped at the fresh water he had first met Whitesky at, which was named Border Pool. He hadn't found any herbs except sage yet. Camp already had plenty of sage. He looked out beyond the border. Maybe there were more herbs out there. Then he remembered that in his old pasture there was a clump of herbs that always made him feel better when he had a stomach ache. Hopefully Nightfur would understand. He left the familiar land of his territory. He picked up the pace to a gallop. The sooner he was back in Canyon Herd territory, the better. **

**In the distance he saw the fence line and his old home. He took a deep breath. He had to do this. He readied himself as he approached. If fortunate, his friends would already be put up in their stalls for the night. **

**But they weren't. As he jumped over the fence he got an unwelcome greeting. **

"**What are you doing here, _wild horse_?" It was Patch. **

"**Patch… it's me, Blackhoof, I mean Blacky." **

"**Blacky?" he asked. "Actually I'm Blackhoof now." Blackhoof corrected. **

"**So, you're really part of a herd now?" Patch looked untrusting. **

"**Yes, and I came so I could get some herbs. You know, the one that makes stomach aches feel better?" Blackhoof hoped his friend would believe him. Patch stared at him then moved aside. Blackhoof walked past and picked at as much herb as possible. **

"**I believe you, but you have to leave and never come back." Blackhoof couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did his friend hate him just because he was, living his dream? **

"**I know what you think, and you're wrong. The Two-legs said they would shoot any wild horse who tried stealing. They even said they didn't want you back." Patch finished. He looked like he was afraid they might shoot him. "Thanks." It was all Blackhoof could manage.**

"**Go!" Patch said. Two-legs were coming. Blackhoof could hear their clumsy footsteps.**

**He cantered towards the fence. His heart was pounding; he heard a bang go off beside him. It missed him barley. He remembered what happened to a wild horse who had tried stealing once before. He didn't want to end up like it. He cleared the fence and galloped on. From beside a rock Redhoof jumped out beside him. "What are you doing? Why did you go back into horseypet homes?" Redhoof attacked him with questions. He looked behind. The Two-legs had stopped and weren't running after them. He slowed and halted. Redhoof stopped and looked at him with desperate eyes. **

"**I went to get these herbs." Blackhoof said out of breath after dropping the herbs onto the ground. "Grass brain! You don't have to go there to get herbs!" Redhoof snapped.**

"**I didn't know where else to go, please don't tell!"**

"**It's too late for that."**

**Redhoof and Blackhoof stared and were amazed. Blackhoof thought his heart missed a beat. He could smell Redhoof's fear scent. Redhoof probably smelt his own fear scent as well.**

**Standing in front of them was a buckskin stallion. Thunderheart. "What are you doing here?" Redhoof stuttered. **

"**The question is, what are _you_ doing here?" Thunderheart retorted. "Never mind, save it. I will lead you two back to camp. Whitesky won't be pleased to here about this." **

**Chapter 5 **

**Blackhoof droopily followed Redhoof and Thunderheart back into camp. **

"**Put those herbs in Nightfur's cave." Thunderheart said. Redhoof looked gloomily at Blackhoof as he trotted away.**

**What would Whitesky say? She defiantly wouldn't be pleased. He had made a mistake. He should have just asked Redhoof to come with him for help. He dropped the herbs beside some piles of other shrubs and walked back towards Thunderheart.**

"**You two go and stay in the apprentices' cave. Until Whitesky returns, you will remain in solitaire." Thunderheart ordered.**

**Who did he think he was? He wasn't the deputy! Blackhoof didn't dare say that though. It would only make things worse. **

"**I'm sorry Redhoof." He said as they stood in the cave.**

"**Why did I follow you? What were you thinking? Oh Blackhoof." Redhoof was panicking. Blackhoof sighed, he would only learn from things like this, if he stayed anyways. **

**When the horses from the Gathering returned it was way past moon high. **

**Thunderheart stalked towards Whitesky with a gleam in his eye. He must enjoy torturing apprentices, Blackhoof thought. Whitesky's gaze turned towards him and Redhoof. Blackhoof looked down unable to meet the stare. Whitesky nodded and turned her attention to something else.**

"**Horses of Canyon Herd!" She neighed. The horses around him got up and walked towards High Ledge. "We should stay, who knows what Thunderheart cares about." Redhoof said. Blackhoof nodded and they listened from the cave. **

"**We have news from the Gathering. Mountain Herd still denies killing Starsky at the battle of Lizard Rocks." Horses gasped and Redhoof pricked his ears. **

"**They say if we do not retake the accusation they will attack. We must ready the camp and apprentices' training shall increase. They will all undergo tests to see how well their skills are developing." Nickers of agreement went off and Redhoof nodded his head. Horses began to leave knowing the meeting was at it's end. **

"**Redhoof, Blackhoof, Whitesky wants to see you in her cave." Thunderheart announced.**

**Redhoof and Blackhoof glanced at eachother then they got up.**

**As they passed him, Thunderheart's muzzle lifted into a menacing smile. **

**Redhoof lead the way and Blackhoof wondered how hard this was going to be. **

**They walked into a small tunnel leading to a dark cave. In it light poured in from a hole in the ceiling. It was peaceful inside and Blackhoof almost forgot why he was there. **

"**Thunderheart tells me that you two were near the Two-leg homes. Tell me Blackhoof, what were you doing there?" Whitesky looked at him with her blue eyes blazing.**

"**I…I, Nightfur asked me to get some herbs. All I could find here was sage. Then I remembered that there were some good herbs in my pasture…." He spoke with his head down,**

"**Go on." Whitesky said after a moment of thinking.**

"**I got the herbs, and then…Patch told me the Two-legs would shoot any wild horse they saw. I left, and then I ran into Redhoof and Thunderheart…" He finished and glanced at Whitesky. She was thinking. Suddenly she said, "I never want either of you to leave Canyon Herd territory unless told to again. I am greatly disappointed. Redhoof, you may go." Whitesky watched Redhoof get up and walk out of the cave. She turned her gaze back on Blackhoof. "Blackhoof, I invited you into this herd for a reason, am I right about you? Can I trust that your loyalties are with the Herd and not your horseypet friends?" "Yes you are right Whitesky. My loyalties lye with the herd, but I can never forget my old friends." Blackhoof said back.**

"**I understand that. You may go." Whitesky dismissed him.**

**He got up and thought that it could have been a lot worse. **

**Redhoof was waiting for him outside the cave. He didn't say anything as they walked back to the cave.**

"**Grass brained idiots." Stripehoof sneered as they walked in. "No horse could be more grass brained than the two of them." Sandhoof teased. **

**Redhoof still did not speak as he settled down to sleep. Blackhoof moved beside him quietly. Sleep flooded into him.**

**Chapter 6**

"**Blackhoof, Blackhoof." A voice called. Blackhoof was standing by the Border Pool and a strange voice was speaking. **

"**Who are you?" He called back. **

"**I am Starsky, former leader of Canyon Herd." The voice replied.**

**Starsky! What does he want with me? Blackhoof wondered. **

"**What do you want?" he called with growing curiosity.**

**A tall white stallion appeared before him. A white glow surrounded him. **

"**I need your help. Thunderheart is a traitor, it was not Mountain Herd who killed me, it was him." Starsky neighed.**

**Thunderheart? Why was Starsky telling him this?**

"**Why do you need my help?" He asked.**

"**Look for a gray apprentice among your herd. He will help you. He is your friend." Starsky finished.**

**Blackhoof's head danced with ideas. "Where is he?" he called but no one answered. "Starsky!" he called again. **

**He looked all around himself but Starsky was gone.**

"**Blackhoof! Blackhoof wake up!" Redhoof was pushing him with his muzzle. Blackhoof yawned and looked around. Stripehoof and Sandhoof were already gone. He and Redhoof were the only ones in the apprentices' cave. **

"**We are supposed to be at Training Cave right now! Come Blackhoof!" Redhoof neighed irritably and dashed off, stopping for him to catch up every now and then. **

**Who was the gray apprentice Starsky spoke of? How could Thunderheart be a traitor?**

"**Now attack me." Eagleheart neighed to Blackhoof in the Training Cave.**

**Blackhoof looked at Eagleheart and sprang towards him. Eagleheart jumped aside and Blackhoof landed with a thud. **

"**You will have to be faster than that." Eagleheart said. **

**Blackhoof jumped up and pounced like lightening. He landed beside Eagleheart and launched he jaws into his skin. Eagleheart threw his head up and bounced backwards. Blackhoof bounced with him then struck his fore leg into his. Eagleheart squealed and bit into Blackhoof. Blackhoof ached with pain but then let go and reared up. He threw his legs into Eagleheart's side and felt the other horse stumble a few steps. He struck again then jumped onto his back and held him down. **

"**Alright, alright, get off me!" Eagleheart said jokingly. "Very good Blackhoof, you are progressing well." **

**They continued training for the rest of the day. Eagleheart told Blackhoof to go and get some sweet grass to bring back to camp for the new foals arriving.**

**When he returned Blackhoof started his search for the gray apprentice. Close to the elders' cave Rabbithoof, Bluehoof, and Silverhoof were grazing and talking with Whiteface and Spottedear, two of the elders. **

**But none of them were gray. After searching for all of day light he returned to the cave. What he found when he returned surprised him greatly. **

**He sighed and walked into the cave after searching. Inside was a gray horse. It was an apprentice. Blackhoof stared at him, was this the horse Starsky meant? **

"**Hi." He said almost unable to speak. "Hi, I'm Stonehoof, are you Blackhoof?" He asked. "Yes, I was looking for a gray apprentice…" He stopped how was he going to explain all this?**

"**I know, and that is me. Starsky told me you would be looking for me." Stonehoof said knowingly.**

"**Oh, um…ok, about Thunderheart?" Blackhoof asked.**

"**No…who else grass brain? Yes. Ok I will tell you the story."**

**Blackhoof came and settled down beside Stonehoof.**

"**Ok, it all started when we rushed in to attack. Starsky was leading a patrol and the Mountain Herd attacked us because they said we were on their land. Thunderheart was among those in the patrol. The attack began and one horse badly injured Starsky. It was Nightsky, the Mountain Herd leader. **

**Starsky and him were fighting and then Nightsky hit a tree, really hard. He pushed Starsky down a hill, and then Thunderheart rushed in and killed Nightsky. After that Starsky was limping back up the hill.**

"**Thunderheart, thank goodness you're here-"that was all he managed. Thunderheart jumped him and killed him. When he came back he said that Starsky got killed falling down the hill after killing Nightsky." He finished with sorrow in his eyes.**

"**How do you know this?" Blackhoof finally asked. "I was there, hiding. Thunderheart had rushed off to kill so fast, he forgot I was there. So I hid in a bush once I saw that he was trying to kill Nightsky." Stonehoof shook his head. **

"**I will help you. We have to get rid of Thunderheart."**

**Chapter 6**

**Blackhoof stared at Stonehoof in dismay. How could this be true? How could Thunderheart bare killing two horses, one from his own herd! His leader! "I know it is hard to believe, but I know what I saw." Stonehoof said as he watched Blackhoof's gaze. **

"**Thank you Stonehoof. We really do have a problem now." Blackhoof replied darkly. **

**How were they going to do this?**

"**Blackhoof! There you are what are you doing?" Redhoof neighed as he walked into the cave. "Just, saying hello to Stonehoof." Blackhoof replied. He didn't want to tell Redhoof just yet. He glanced at Stonehoof. He seemed to get it so he looked back at Redhoof. "Ok, well come on lets go and have some fun." Redhoof said excitedly. Blackhoof shifted his muscles to feel extreme pain. "Sorry Redhoof, but I'm really sore from training right now. Maybe Stonehoof will go with you…" He looked at Stonehoof again. "Sure" he said. He and Redhoof trotted out and disappeared. Blackhoof heaved and laid down for sleep. Maybe Starsky would tell him if he had done well or something. Sleep flooded into Blackhoof, but Starsky did not come.**

**The next day Blackhoof and Stonehoof gathered herbs and trained together. There was no sign from Starsky. "Don't worry; all we can do now is think of a way to expose him to the herd." Stonehoof comforted Blackhoof. **

**After grazing for a while Redhoof trotted into camp from training. He glanced at Blackhoof and Stonehoof then turned his head away. He didn't trot over to talk or have fun as normal. Blackhoof shrugged maybe he didn't feel well, or got injured in training and was going to see Nightfur. **

**Blackhoof and Stonehoof trotted into the apprentices' cave later that night. "Oh look, the horseypet has another friend, which makes two." Stripehoof spat as they walked in. "How pathetic." Sandhoof agreed. Redhoof moved away as Blackhoof went to his sleeping position spot beside him. **

"**What is with you?" he asked as nicely as possible. "Me! Look at you, horseypet! You think you own this place after two moons!" He snorted and left. "Maybe I was wrong; he only has one friend now." Stripehoof corrected himself with a sneer. Blackhoof snorted and moved towards the back of the cave with Stonehoof. Stripehoof had to be wrong. Why was Redhoof acting this way?**

**Three days later Whitesky called a meeting from High Ledge.**

"**The next Gathering is tonight. The horses going are Eagleheart, Sagestripe, Spottedpelt, Whiteface, Spottedear, Stonehoof, and…." She paused as if she were deciding who it would be still. Hers and Blackhoof's gazes met. She seemed to be saying something but he couldn't tell. "…Blackhoof." She finally finished. Redhoof shot a glance at him with jealousy. Not far behind him Stripehoof and Sandhoof got up and left.**

**Whitesky continued with the meeting talking about when they were to leave and such matters. **

"**Is this your first Gathering?" Stonehoof asked from beside him. "Yes. I feel very excited." _But I feel bad that Redhoof isn't going. _He added. Redhoof was the horse who said he wanted to wait to go so that he could with him. "This is my second time. It is really fun to go." Stonehoof continued. "Is something bothering you?" Blackhoof shot his face towards his. He sighed and began, "Well, Redhoof-" "Ya, I know how you feel." He cut him off. He smiled at Stonehoof; maybe he was going to be a good friend. Now of only he could talk to Redhoof. "I'll go and see if I can talk to him." He said walking off. "Ok." Stonehoof replied. **

**As he approached Redhoof nearly scared him away. The glance he gave him was full of hostility and hatred. Why was he giving him this look again? **

"**Redhoof…why are you mad at me?" Blackhoof started. Redhoof looked him in the eye. "Why do you suddenly like Stonehoof so much? Huh? Why don't you want to be my friend anymore?" He retorted then got up and left. "You don't know what you are saying!" He called after him. He shook his head and walked back to Stonehoof. **

"**No luck." He reported. Stonehoof nodded quietly. "Come on we should prepare to leave." They walked over to the group of horses that were waiting to leave. All the uncertainty faded and Blackhoof couldn't wait to get to the Gathering.**

**Chapter 7**

**Whitesky lead the horses quietly out of camp. Redhoof glared as Blackhoof and Stonehoof passed. At least he knew why Redhoof was so mad, he was jealous, thought Blackhoof. If Redhoof was his friend he would get over it, he could have more than one friend. **

**They turned towards the path leading to Center Stone Path. The line was Whitesky, Eagleheart, Sagestripe, Whiteface, Spottedear, Stonehoof, and last Blackhoof. Eagleheart dropped back to take up the rear of the line. "You are going to love it." Stonehoof said. Blackhoof brightened even more at the thought. What would it be like?**

**They walked down Center Stone Path. Blackhoof could smell other herd scents as they neared. Center Stone was where all four herd territories met eachother. Neighs and nickers were growing louder and then the line stopped. Whitesky looked down over the cliff they were upon. Below horses from all herds, except Canyon Herd, were gathered. Most were enjoying themselves happily. A few sat off to the side. Three were talking on a large rock in front of all the horses. _Center Stone, _Blackhoof thought. The horses continued down the cliff. When they reached the bottom Whiteface and Spottedear trotted off towards a group of elders telling stories and laughing. There was a group of apprentices chatting as well. "Let's go talk with them." Blackhoof said. He started off and heard Stonehoof's hooves trodding after his. **

**As he neared he slowed because he did not know any of them. But he kept going. He sat down beside a black and white paint colt. He looked at Blackhoof and smiled. "I'm Snowhoof." He said. "Hi, I'm Blackhoof, and this my friend Stonehoof." Blackhoof replied. "We are from Canyon Herd." He added. "I'm from Cloud Herd." Snowhoof said. **

**One other apprentice, Leafhoof, laughed at something Stonehoof had said. A few minutes later Stonehoof led Blackhoof to a spot of their own. "The horses on Center Stone are the herd leaders. The chestnut stallion is Flamesky, Mountain Herd's leader, the silver mare is Streamsky, Gorge Herd's leader, and the paint stallion is Paintedsky, Cloud Herd's leader." Blackhoof nodded as he looked them all over. He looked over his shoulder to see Leafhoof and Snowhoof trotting towards them. Leafhoof was also a Cloud Herd apprentice. He could tell by her scent. **

"**What are you two doing here all by yourselves?" Leafhoof asked in a cheerful voice. "Nothing much." Stonehoof answered. **

**Paintedsky moved to the front of Center Stone and began talking. "Cloud Herd has had a dear one lost two days ago. Our dear medicine horse Yellowfur, died in an accident. Her apprentice Squirrelpelt has taken her place." He spoke in great grief. Leafhoof and Snowhoof looked down in grief as well. Blackhoof wanted to lick them in comfort so badly but he didn't know how they would react. Paintedsky backed away and Whitesky approached. "Canyon Herd has been doing well recently. Our newest apprentice, Blackhoof has come a long way." Blackhoof looked down at such a compliment. Leafhoof and Snowhoof looked at him and smiled. He returned the smile and then looked back to his leader. "We still have not settled matters with Mountain Herd about Starsky though." She looked at Flamesky and he walked to stand beside her. **

"**We did not kill Starsky, Whitesky. We know the truth and we will still attack if you do not stop accusing us of such a crime." He finished and neighs of agreement rose from Mountain Herd. Leafhoof looked at Stonehoof knowingly. None of the Herds liked arguments on a Gathering Night. **

"**Then so be it." Whitesky finished and the two leaders backed away for Streamsky. She walked up and announced that Gorge Herd was doing fine and that a new foal had just been born the day before. When she backed down the leaders jumped off Center Stone and called their herds to leave. The herds split up in four different directions and headed home. Canyon Herd traveled in silence. They were in danger of attack by Mountain Herd. If only Blackhoof could tell Whitesky the truth. But it was not the right time, not yet. **

**Chapter 8**

**The next few days passed by quickly. Redhoof stayed away from Blackhoof and Stonehoof. Training went smoothly as all the apprentices progressed. There was no sign of Thunderheart up to no good, yet. **

**One day Blackhoof laid down in his sleeping spot for a nap. Redhoof got up and left quickly. Blackhoof waited a few minutes then went to the entrance to watch. Redhoof was headed towards the camp entrance. He stalked out and disappeared. Not far behind him Thunderheart was playing with Stormfoal peacefully. Stormfoal had been jumping around and then he got bored and walked back to his mother Riverqueen. Thunderheart got up and trotted towards the entrance. He disappeared as well as Redhoof. Blackhoof looked around him then totted after them. As he left camp he picked up Redhoof's scent, and unsurprisingly, Thunderheart's too. The two scents seemed to twist together. Was Thunderheart tracking Redhoof as well? Blackhoof quickened his pace and soon Thunderheart was in view. Luckily the wind was blowing towards Blackhoof, so Thunderheart would not pick up his scent. Blackhoof swerved around Thunderheart and continued on. Soon Redhoof came into view. He was alone standing beside the Gorge Herd River. He bent his down to take a gulp. The shrubs began to move apart. Blackhoof took a smell and could tell it was Thunderheart. Unfortunately Redhoof did not hear. To Blackhoof's dismay, Thunderheart walked slowly towards Redhoof. Redhoof took his muzzle out of the water and pricked his ears back. Thunderheart stopped. Slowly Redhoof turned his head to see who it was. Thunderheart sprang into the air landing beside Redhoof, ears back. Redhoof scrambled backwards in surprise. Why was Thunderheart attacking him? Blackhoof wondered. Thunderheart pounced again, this time slamming his teeth into Redhoof's neck. Redhoof struck out with his forelegs. His attempts were useless. Thunderheart's grip was pushing him down towards the ground even more every second.**

**Suddenly Redhoof collapsed all together. Thunderheart's grip tightened and he pushed even harder. **

**Blackhoof could watch no longer. He jumped out from behind the bushes. Luckily Thunderheart wasn't paying attention and didn't notice. Blackhoof raced towards him and jumped. His forelegs slammed into Thunderheart's back. Thunderheart screamed in either rage or pain or maybe both. Blackhoof reared up to strike again. His hooves hit with amazing power. Thunderheart turned around to face him. "_Horseypet?_ Oh, I've been waiting for this." His menacing face turned into a horrifying smile and his eyes blazed with fury. Suddenly he jumped and bit into Blackhoof's neck as he had done Redhoof. Blackhoof jerked his head forward loosening the grip. He shook his head and bit into Thunderheart's neck. Thunderheart let go and jumped back, pulling Blackhoof with him. Blackhoof let go and turned to kick. Thunderheart moved away towards the bushes. "You haven't seen the last of me." He neighed back. The look he wore was even worse than before. Now Blackhoof knew that he was a killer. Suddenly he remembered Redhoof.**

**He turned to see Redhoof getting up slowly. "You showed him." He grunted. "What were you doing here?" He asked. **

"**Nothing really. But why were you following me?" He changed his tone accusingly. "Because… I saw Thunderheart leave after you." He watched Redhoof. His gaze looked down as he realized Blackhoof was only trying to help. He decided it was time to tell Redhoof the truth.**

"**Redhoof there is something you should know…about Thunderheart." Redhoof shot his head up. "He is so, I don't know. He just attacked me for no reason!" "He is a killer Redhoof." "No kidding." He said angrily. "No, really. Starsky came to me in a dream. He said that…Thunderheart killed him himself." Redhoof looked at him disbelievingly. **

**Blackhoof quietly went through the story for Redhoof.**

"**So…he killed Starsky. And that is why you started hanging with Stonehoof." Redhoof looked down. "I'm so stupid, I should have known! I thought you were tired of me." He looked at Blackhoof apologetically. "I felt really bad about not telling you. I was going to all along, just not so soon. Now the problem is proving it to Whitesky." Redhoof nodded. The two walked back towards camp. Blackhoof still didn't know why Thunderheart would attack Redhoof. Unless…. "Redhoof were you in the battle against Mountain Herd when Starsky died?" He asked. "Yes, but-" "That's why he attacked you. He was afraid you knew about the murder. That means he will probably attack Stonehoof too!" Redhoof looked at him understandingly. They cantered back home quickly. **

**When they got back Thunderheart wasn't there yet.**

**Stonehoof walked to meet them. "Are you two still at war?" he said jokingly. "No, and I told Redhoof about you know what. We have to talk to you." They went to the apprentices' cave and retold the story of the attack. **

**The three went to sleep as Stripehoof and Sandhoof walked in to sleep for the night as well. **

**Chapter 9**

**The next day was very busy. Herbs were gathered through out the day, camp was being prepared for an attack by Mountain Herd, Stormfoal and his sister Whisperfoal were practicing their attacking skills, Riverqueen, Sunqueen, and Spottedpelt, who was Whisperfoal's father, watched over them to make sure they didn't wander off, like most foals did. **

**Blackhoof kept an eye out for Thunderheart while he gathered herbs. Whitesky had ordered him to go alone and his other friends as well, that way they could gather more kinds of herbs. Blackhoof was sure that Thunderheart was watching his every move. He quietly walked through the canyons. He was on his way home from Mountain Herd's border. They had been there recently with a patrol. **

**Blackhoof was just now passing Center Stone Path. He thought back to the night of the Gathering. It had been a wonderful night until Mountain Herd declared war. Snowhoof and Leafhoof had made a nice first impression, but would they stay his friends? **

**He sighed and moved into a trot, the sooner he was back in camp the better. Thunderheart might be planning his attack any moment. **

**Soon he was trotting up the path leading to camp. He looked below him and saw Redhoof starting up the path. He waited for him to catch up then they both went through the black tunnel. They dropped their herbs off beside Nightfur's cave then went into the Apprentices' cave. **

**They laid down and slept, it had been a hard day so far. **

**He was walking up a mountain. A voice was calling his name. He could smell Starsky's scent in the air. At the top of the mountain Starsky was waiting for him. Blackhoof could hear neighs and unfortunately no nickers. On the other side of the mountain billions of horses were watching him. Their faces weren't too happy. **

"**So now you know the story." Starsky looked at Blackhoof. Blackhoof nodded. He knew his was referring to Thunderheart. "You know what you have to do now." Starsky looked up at the sky. Blackhoof was confused, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't kill Thunderheart, he was only an apprentice. He didn't feel like it was the right time to tell Whitesky either. "No what?" he asked. Starsky looked at him once more and then back to the sky. A neigh sounded calling for help. He jumped into the sky and vanished. Someone needs him in Sky Herd. He thought to himself. **

"**Blackhoof!" He woke with a start. Redhoof was staring at him in horror. "We are being attacked Blackhoof, wake up!" he called then disappeared through the cave entrance. **

**Chapter 10**

**Blackhoof sprang to his hooves and then cantered out of the cave. Mountain Herd horses were every where fighting with Canyon Herd horses. Redhoof was fighting a paint stallion. Sandhoof and Stripehoof were taking on two apprentices that were both chestnut. Thunderheart was no where to be seen. **

**Eagleheart was fighting Nightheart, the Mountain Herd deputy. Whitesky was fighting a bay warrior. That was when Blackhoof realized that Flamesky wasn't here. **

**Suddenly a horse crashed into Blackhoof. He was thrown to the ground and was bitten numerously. He thrashed his hooves into the other's belly. Then he pushed with all four of his hooves and threw the chestnut mare off of him. She neighed menacingly and cantered out of camp. Blackhoof got up and rushed to Stonehoof who was being pounded into the ground by a huge gray stallion. Blackhoof jumped into him knocking him onto the ground. The gray got up and stared disbelievingly. He jumped back up but galloped out of camp like the mare before him. Two down, Blackhoof thought. **

**Eagleheart was looking at him with a sparkle in his eyes. But it was a mistake. Another horse crashed into him and knocked him down. Blackhoof galloped to him and reared above the other horse. He slashed his fore legs through the air and hit him hard. He bit into him while Eagleheart was scratching his belly with his hooves. Soon the stallion bounded out of camp. "Thank you" Eagleheart smiled. **

"**Retreat!" a call sounded and the Mountain Herd horses galloped out of camp. Eagleheart walked towards Whitesky who was looking around camp. It was torn to shreds. **

**Redhoof and Stonehoof were walking towards him. **

"**You were great!" Stonehoof said. "So were you guys." Blackhoof smiled in return. **

**Whitesky jumped up onto High Ledge. "We have just been attacked. We will need to repair camp starting tomorrow. Nightfur, do you still have all your herbs?" Nightfur nodded.**

"**Eagleheart has reported that three apprentices have proven their strength and are ready to become warriors."**

"**Their ceremonies shall be held tomorrow." She looked at all the apprentices acknowledging all their efforts. She jumped down from High Ledge and walked into her cave. All the other horses went to their caves as well. **

**Eagleheart walked towards the trio before they could move. **

"**You three are to become warriors tomorrow. Congratulations." He said looking particularly at Blackhoof who had helped to save his life. **

**The three thanked him and then went to the apprentices' cave to sleep.**

**Chapter 11**

**The next day everyone helped with camp. Horses brought in more herbs for those who had been hurt badly in battle. Nightfur was busy all day. Blackhoof helped out but was too excited to be much help. He kept thinking about becoming a warrior. He and his friends had begun an important role in life now. They were protectors now, not just apprentices. **

**Sandhoof and Stripehoof were even meaner now. They were older and yet they were still apprentices. "You won't make more than a scrap of a warrior Blackhoof." Stripehoof commented and he and Sandhoof trotted away, heads held high. Thunderheart was sour as well. He would glare and glare at Blackhoof. His eyes were a gleam of death. One wrong move and he would be horse meat. **

**Finally the time came. It was sun high when Whitesky took her place on High Ledge. **

"**Horses of Canyon Herd, we are gathered here to announce three new warriors into our Herd." She looked down at Blackhoof, Stonehoof, and Redhoof thoughtfully. **

"**Stonehoof, you have trained bravely and fought fiercely in battles as an apprentice. I now ask Sky Herd to accept you as Stonepelt, warrior of Canyon Herd." Stonepelt stepped forward and thanked Whitesky. Everyone waited and then a flash of light bolted through the sky. "Sky Herd has accepted you as a warrior; take your place, Stonepelt." Whitesky announced. Her gaze moved towards Redhoof. "Redhoof, you have bravely become the friend of what used to be a horseypet. You did not cower when you were made fun of. You have been brave as an apprentice, I now ask Sky Herd to accept you as Redtail, warrior of Canyon Herd." Like Stonepelt, Redtail stepped forward and a bolt of light flashed from the sky. "Take your place, Redtail." Whitesky said. Redtail moved beside Stonepelt and the two waited for Blackhoof to join them. **

"**Blackhoof, you have trained hard to transform from a horseypet to a warrior. You bravely fought for Eagleheart's life yesterday. I now ask Sky Herd to accept you as Blacknight, warrior of Canyon Herd." Blacknight stepped forward and waited for a flash. Nothing came. Was Sky Herd not accepting him yet? Then suddenly the flash came. Blacknight looked into it and he though he could see Starsky smiling at him. "Take your place Blacknight." Whitesky smiled at the threesome. "As you know all warriors must visit Sky Rocks. These three and Spottedpelt will accompany me tomorrow." **

**The three warriors looked at eachother happily. Eagleheart walked towards them. "Don't forget you three must sit vigil and watch the camp all night without speaking." He smiled. "Congrats." **

**The three went to sleep so that they would have strength; they would be traveling right after a whole night of no sleeping or talking, or eating. **

**When night came the three took a few nibbles of grass and went to the camp entrance and sat. Blacknight sat and thought happily. He was a warrior now, not a horseypet. What was to come would be hard, but he would make it worth while. **


End file.
